Chains
by vastare
Summary: She was their shield. They were her swords. Together they would destroy the chains that bound them to their cruel fate.


**Chains**

**Chapter 1 : Inhaling Fumes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or [K]**

Kagome wondered why fate was always so cruel to her. She scanned the clearing, noting the destruction. The essence of two different powers still lingered but one was steadily fading now as more of the snow around her turned red.

Red like his hair, she mused cradling the head of a tall man in her lap. His amber gaze was fixed on her as he laid there; it caused her vision to blur as tears entered her eyes.

Fate was cruel indeed.

Softly she caressed his cheek, her thumb brushing the red away from his lips. His life was slipping away, his essence scattering to the four winds.

Her Red King was dying...

Azure gaze briefly flickered to the Blue King laying on the grass a few feet away. The dark-haired man was unconscious for now but she knew that once he woke up, everything would be different. Scepter 4's leader would need to face the consequences of his actions.

Her heart ached for him as well and it took everything in her not to reach for him. The miko was aware though that Homra's leader didn't have much time.

For once Kagome decided that she would be greedy.

Fate had played with her too long.

She didn't care about the consequences anymore.

Closing her eyes, she exhaled softly trying to steady herself.

"Do you trust me, my dear King?" Her voice was soft, gentle as she continued to touch Mikoto's face.

Blue eyes opened again and she stared down at him. A silver ring appeared around her pupils making her look almost ethereal as the wind picked up gently around her.

Mikoto was certain, he had never seen such eyes before. They were deep, endless, drawing him in and leaving him breathless. It made him wary.

What surprised him the most were the feelings that he could see in them. It tucked at something within him that had been buried for so long.

He wasn't used to this.

It was foreign.

It was too good to be true.

"You ask me to trust a stranger," he whispered, voice hoarse as more of his blood stained the white snow. It seemed his world would always be covered in red.

Fire.

Blood.

Sulfur.

Copper.

It made this coldness unfamiliar. All he had known his entire life was fire and heat.

Destruction and chaos.

He swallowed hard, his eyes closing briefly but she brought him back, her fingers curling against one of his hands. She put it against her chest where the steady beating of her heart could be felt.

"You know this heart..."

The Red King wanted to laugh then but something stopped him and it was that look in his eyes.

"I'll be your shield..."

She leaned down. Raven hair brushed against his neck. Even with his failing senses, he was able to pick up that she smelled like rain. Her eyes though reminded her of lightning as the silver became more prominent.

For once, Mikoto wanted to be selfish but even he was unaware of what exactly he wanted only for himself.

The only thing he was sure about was that he didn't want to die anymore.

He couldn't leave this woman.

His lips parted but no words were uttered. He was just too weak now as darkness crept at the edge of his vision.

_No, not yet!_

He inhaled deeply and she was there. Even closer now.

"Trust me," she begged.

"Please." A tear rolled down her face falling against his cheek.

She was crying for him.

He didn't deserve it but he wanted to believe that he did.

He truly did.

Mikoto just wanted to ask her so much then even if he knew he wasn't able to anymore. He was too tired to move.

Kagome could see him fading fast. Her thumb ran against his lip.

"Please don't hate me for this," she murmured, hoping that he would understand.

She looked at the Blue King as well, hoping that he would understand too before looking once again at Mikoto.

She knew what she wanted.

Not giving him a chance to protest, she leaned closer, her lips pressing against his. She kissed him, gently like he would break and perhaps she would in the future.

That thought made her fingers curl in his shirt.

She would bear the consequences.

The Homra leader was too far gone to be surprised by the action but that didn't stop him from _feeling_ her.

Gentle and warm, it made Mikoto understand finally what his selfish wishes were. Forcing himself, he raised a hand to wrap in her dark locks, kissing her back with everything he had.

It was too late though.

He wanted so much more but his time had run out.

That day, the red king passed away.

**TBC...**

**This is just something that kept playing in my head when I watched the anime. Weird beginning but I promise it will get better. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
